I'm The Murder
by RCS513
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has been hunting a serial killer for five years now. What happens when the murder happens to be her best friend? Warning: Not for the faint of heart.


Trisha walked quietly through the park. Fresh tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She shook ever so slightly as she walked aimlessly around the park. Her boyfriend had just dumped her in front of her friends and family. She couldn't take and ran off which brought her to this park. Finally she couldn't take and collapsed on a nearby bench. Never did she notice the blond man shadowing her the whole time. The man smiled hungrily as he continued to stare from the bushes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Currently single with no proof of any relatives. Naruto had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine in the dark along with his uncommon bright, white teeth. Naruto had the most unnatural birthmarks known to man. Each cheek help whisker like marks that easily made Naruto stand out from any normal person.

But the most interesting thing about Naruto happened to be his mental health. He wasn't mentally challenged; no it was worse than that. Naruto had a bad case of split personality. Naruto had had split personality issues since he was a child. At first it was minor. When his demon side took over he would become more mischievous. He would pull pranks, run his mouth, or even on occasions pick fights with any and everyone. His demon side- which he had named Kyuubi- rarely took over. Maybe once a year but never constantly.

Though lately Naruto found himself in less control. He would often wake up in places he had no knowledge of coming to before. It wasn't where he woke up that scared him. It was the way he woke up that terrified him.

The girls cried heavily on the bench. The moonlight shined down on her. Naruto made his way to the bench and oblivious girl. He sat down and gently nudged the girl. The girl jumped at the contact they made and gave a scream of surprise.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to frighten you. I couldn't help but notice you crying. Are you okay?" Naruto sincerely asked. The woman looked at the handsome man in front of her and smiled pitifully.

"I'm okay Mr.…?" The woman asked.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And what is yours?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Trisha." The woman said wiping a few tears away.

"Trisha? That's a beautiful name. Might you tell me what has you so down?" Naruto asked. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"M-My boyfriend just dumped me. We were eating with my family and a couple of friends. Of all the places and times to do that he decides to do it right there and there!" The woman began to cry again. Naruto hugged the girl to his chest.

"Shh Shh, it'll be okay. If he did that to you he doesn't deserve you." Naruto said as he rubbed her back.

The woman sniffed a little bit before looking into his eyes.

"Y-You really think so?" The woman asked uncertainly.

"I don't think so, I know so. You can do way better than a jerk like that." Naruto said as heavy rain came down upon them.

"Come on we need to get you out of the rain. My apartment is right across the street. You can stay the night then I'll drop you off at home." Naruto said with a friendly smile as he got off the bench. The woman followed Naruto as he walked ahead.

Never did she notice the knife that slipped out of Naruto's sleeve.

"You know, I really like people like you." Naruto said as he stopped.

"People like me?" The woman asked. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Yeah, the dumb types. I was always taught when dark it's safer not to trust anybody. It could get you hurt." Naruto's voice seemed darker than usual. Not once had Naruto turned around as he spoke to the woman.

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked fearfully. She wanted to step away. To run and scream at the top of her lungs. But something seemed to keep her rooted to the ground. Maybe it was fear.

She cursed herself for her stupidity. It was dark and there were no witnesses. If there was any time for someone dangerous to be out now would be the time. She should've stopped at one of the late night stores where she would be safe.

"Some say when people are about to die you see their true colors…I wonder is it the same for the person they're about to be killed by." Naruto said. Trisha could hear the growl from his voice.

"Are…Are you going to shoot me?" Trisha asked.

To her surprise Naruto laughed. He laughed as if someone had told him the funniest joke ever. Trisha let out breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm not going to shoot you!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh my god tha-" Trish was cut off.

"Shooting is so easy. A lot of people don't feel the pain. No you see I prefer knives. With knives you're forced to feel the pain. The look oh my victim's faces when they get stabbed feel me with such pleasure! I love to cut and stab and slice. It's just such a great feeling." Naruto said as he finally turned around.

Naruto wore a huge maniacal grin. He pointed the huge 6 inch blade at her throat.

"Please don't do this! I have family and I have a son! He's only six." The woman pleaded. Naruto shocked her as he began to laugh once again. But this one contained pain.

"The irony! Those are the exact words my mother said! Weird have déjà vu works huh?" Naruto said.

Realization dawned on the Trisha.

"Your mother was killed right? I'm so very sorry but what would she think of you doing this?" The woman pleaded.

Naruto thought for a moment. He lowered his knife and began to cry. The women let out another breath. Suddenly Naruto had the huge smile on his face again. The smile mixed with him crying easily scared her.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask her when you see her!" Naruto said before thrusting the knife into the woman. The screams fell on death ears that night.

Naruto woke that morning in his bed. He immediately grabbed his head.

'Was I drinking that night?' Naruto thought to himself. He brought his hands to his face. He felt something sticky as his hands when down his cheeks. He slowly looked at his hands. They were bright red. He looked down at his body to find himself naked and covered in blood. He began to shake as he took the information in. He looked right to see something that sent him over the edge. There lying next to him were pieces of Trisha. They were all chopped up into little pieces and scattered all over the bed. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"KYUUBI!"


End file.
